Unexpected Surprises!
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: Griffen cheats on Carly. Then Sam confesses to Carly! What willCarly do? Who will she choose: Griffen or Sam? Follow the story of Carly and Sam as they deal with misunderstandings and unexpected surprises! A big thanks to redwolve95474
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal pov...**

"Ugh! I can't believe that he did this?!" thought Carly as she paced around her room, trying to contact Griffin, "Who does he think he is?! He can't just cheat on my like this!"

For a couple of days now, Carly started to notice that Griffin was acting very..Suspicious? Indeed suspicious as he often-if not 95% of the time cancelled dates with Carly, using lame excuses. Such as "I can't leave because my cat's sick" and he doesn't even have any pets! Each time they met up, Griffin seemed more and more suspicious, up to the point where Griffin couldn't look her in the eyes anymore! Something was wrong....very wrong.

So one day, Carly decided to go over to his apartment (which is in the same apartment building as Carly) and talk to him about their problem. His mom let her in, telling her that Griffin was in his room with a friend. Thinking nothing of it, Carly headed to his room.  
Before knocking on the door, she heard noises that sounded like moans and minor screaming. She ran away as fast as she could, back to her apartment and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day.

The sounds she heard would never leave her mind. How could she have been so clueless? The signs of this occurring were practically thrown in her face. All she could do was cry, since she really didn't know what to do, and since Spencer was out of town for an art gallery, which is featuring his sculptures, she had no one to turn to. Suddenly, she got an idea. She decided to call her best friend Sam, maybe she can help?  
After a few rings, Sam picks up:

"Hey, Carls! What's up?"  
"Sam, can you please come over?"

At the sound of Carly's voice, Sam instantly got worried.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?"  
"Please Sam, I'll tell you when you come over ok?"  
"Sure, I'll be right over"

After hanging up, Sam quickly got ready to head out. But she felt something odd after talking to Carly. Something she never felt before. It was a nervous feeling, like butterflies in her stomach. Every time Sam talked to or saw Carly, her heart would skip a beat. After a few months of this weird feeling, Sam accepted the fact that she liked Carly, like really liked her. She wanted to tell her of these feeling but was afraid of her reaction "She doesn't feel that way about me". But quickly realizing her friend needed her, she rushed out the door.

It only took a few minutes for Sam to arrive at the Shay's apartment. After knocking on the door, Sam only caught a glimpse of Carly's face as Carly quickly grabbed Sam into a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"Carly, what's wrong?"  
"It's Griffin....he cheated on me..."  
"What?! I'll kick his ass, Carls I cannot see you cry like this I'm going to show the wannabe bad boy how a bad girl gets her revenge! He'll regret he ever cheated on you! He may collect pee wee babies but he is a jerk!"  
"How could he cheat on the most beautiful girl in the world?", Sam thought to herself.  
"Sam...Please...just stay with me ok?"  
"Ok...for you..I will..."

For some reason, Carly felt...weird after hearing Sam say this. More like a warm feeling in her stomach. Deciding to push these feelings aside, Carly decided she should focus more on the pain caused by Griffin, other than the warm feeling caused by Sam.

"Sam, I don't want you to do anything to him"  
"Huh?! Why?!"  
"Because...because he's not worth it!"  
"What are you talking about?! He cheated on you!"  
"I know! But please....don't do anything..."  
"....ok, I won't if you don't want me to..."

For the rest of the night, the girls rested on the couch, just watching TV. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Carly...and that jerk, Griffin. She was debating whether or not to tell Carly about her feelings. After much debate, she decided she may as well give it a shot, right?

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"  
"Well...it isn't easy to say....just don't freak ok?"  
"Sam, nothing you can ever say can ever freak me out."  
"Ok...I...want to say...I...like you...."

Needless to say, Carly was utterly shocked. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Her mind basically went blank.

"...Sam? What'd you say?"  
"I said I like you...Are you ok?"  
"...I don't know...I need time to think...can you please leave?"  
"....Carly...Ok I understand...."

For days, Carly didn't' speak nor see Sam. She was still confused on what she was going to do about Sam's feelings.

"...I don't think I can see her anymore...but it's hard not being around her...", she thought, while looking at Sam in their homeroom, "...but I have been feeling weird around her...I don't know what it means though!"

Meanwhile, Sam was dealing with this problem in her own way. By laying around and practically moping all day. But she was determined to fix their friendship, she just need to give Carly some space. Sam was still very mad at Griffin. He had hurt her best friend, the one she cared about more than anyone else. She still wanted to get him, despite Carly's wish for her not to. She'd just have to think of a way to get to him without Carly knowing.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's pov...**

So one day, Sam needed to go to the store to pick up some medicine for her mom's hangover...again. Upon walking into the store, she spotted the one person she's been wanting to see for days: Griffin.

"So bad boy, why hurt my best friend for?"  
"None of your business Puckett now shut your face."  
"Don't tell me what to do, just go home and clean your pee wee babies because you never deserved Carly anyway, Carly deserves someone that would treat her like a princess, not like dirt"

Sam then saw two guys in black hoodies come in the store with a gun,  
Sam pulls her phone out before these guys notice

"I'm sorry Carly you were right, I should have listened to you, I need your help! Please call the police and send them to the shop, two suspicious guys have come in with a gun!"  
"I'm sending the police and please do not get yourself into trouble, do what  
they ask Sam otherwise they could hurt you and I could not loose you" was what the reply stating. 

**Carly's pov...**  
"My Sam is going to be hurt because I put her in that situation. I am such a bad friend, I cannot loose Sam over Griffin!  
Carly rushes down to the shop after calling the police

**Sam's pov...**  
"Get down all off you or I will shoot, give me all the money you have got and empty the till!"

Sam then lay's on the floor trying not to get in too much trouble with these crazy guys!

"Now let's have some fun with you idiots"  
"Right Blondie kiss that boy next to you passionately otherwise i will never let you go and you cannot stop until we say haha".  
"No I will never kiss that jerk"  
"Sam we could die if you don't listen to him, don't think that I will like it because I won't" Griffin says with a smirk on his face.  
"I can't believe I have to kiss this nub to keep everyone safe, but Carly did tell me to do whatever it takes to keep myself safe.", she thought bitterly.  
"Come here now Griffin and don't go touching me whilst we are kissing otherwise I will kill you later on"

Sam slowly presses her lips on Griffins; Griffin then starts to move his head which weird enough that Sam is enjoying this, because her last kiss was the one with that nub.

She carried on enjoying this kiss until Carly walked through the doors, Carly looked directly into Sam's eyes with her eyes turning sad.

"What the hell is going on here Sam?! Was all this a set up to show me you  
kissing my ex boyfriend?!"  
"Carly it's not what it looks like I swear, I will tell you everything later on,I would never kiss this jerk!"  
"Well it doesn't look that way, what a friend you are kissing my ex boyfriend who you know I still have feelings for, just get lost Sam I don't care anymore just don't even think about coming by me again".

Sam leaves griffin lips, "No Carls don't go!"

"Shut up Blondie! Carry on kissing otherwise you can be the first to get a  
bullet in your head!"  
Carly runs out of the shop now crying.  
Both of the robbers run out of the shop with the money in a bag because they knew that the girl would call the police.

"Now go and run back to Carly, get lost I don't want to see your face"  
"Don't worry I am leaving after I do this. This is because I had to kiss you and also for cheating on Carly!"  
Sam then throws a punch at Griffin and the punch hit him in the jaw.  
"You will regret that you jerk!"  
Griffin then pushes Sam into one of the shelves.

By this time the police had arrived, because Sam just punched Griffin, the police became very suspicious of the two of them.

"You are under arrest for stealing money from the till of this grocery store, you will spend the night in the cell until we have all of our evidence."

In the police car... 

"Well done bad boy now we are being put away for the night because you made me angry, and punch you and this made the police suspicious of us"  
"This is not my fault, it's yours for being all protective over Carly"  
"You leave Carly out of this! If I wasn't in a police car, id kick your ass right now but I guess it's your lucky day".

As the police car goes to the station, she sees Carly sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

**Carlys pov...**

"Why did she do this to me? He was my ex boyfriend and she kissed him and I had to walk in on them!  
"I am not sure but I don't think I even care about Griffin, I think it's because I saw Sam kissing him. What can this mean? I have never felt this big knot in my stomach and the anger leaving my body. I love Sam, that's the only answer I can think of, but I can't be gay and I can't have Sam being with Griffin, she has to be mine."

**At the Seattle Police Station:**

"I can't believe this!", shouted Sam, " This is all your fault!"  
"How is it my fault?!", yelled Griffen, with an angry look on his face.  
"Because you cheated on Carly and broke her heart, kissed me and she saw it! And got us thrown in jail! Need I say more?"  
"Ok, first of all, what's going on between me and Carly is none of your business! Second, I was forced to kiss you! Third, you started the fight!"  
"Well, I'll have you know..."  
"Hey! Quiet in there!", yelled the police officer, as he approached the jail cell.  
"Look, you two get one phone call each. Puckett, you go first."  
"Who am I going to call? My mom? She's probably dead asleep. Carly? She's probably still super mad at me. Maybe I can call Spencer?", thought Sam as she dialled his number.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? It's me, Sam."  
"Oh hey! What's going on?"  
"I need your help. I got thrown in jail."  
"What happened?!"  
"I'll tell you later, but please come get me."  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
"Thanks, and don't tell Carly."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"It's a long story...but hurry please?"  
"Be right there."

A few minutes later, Spence arrived and picked up Sam, claiming to be her guardian. On the ride back home, Sam explains everything to Spencer..Even her confession to Carly.

"And that's what happened."  
"Wow..that Griffin is a jerk...but are you ok? I mean after what happened at the store?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..But are you ok with my feelings for Carly?"  
"Yeah totally fine with it, I suspected you liked her by the way you look at her."  
"..Didn't think I made it that obvious..."

That same night, Carly was up in her room, trying to think of ways to tell Sam her feelings. No good ideas came to mind, but she was determined to make Sam hers.

"Maybe I'll just flat out tell her...", sighed Carly as she got ready for bed.

The next day at school, Carly was looking for Sam so that she can confess her feelings. Unfortunately, whenever Carly saw Sam, she would just run out the door without saying a word. It was as if she was avoiding Carly..in fact, it was just that.

"....it's so hard not being able to be around her...", thought Sam as she ran away from Carly, "but she's probably still mad and I don't blame her."

Meanwhile, Carly was thinking of ways to talk to Sam without her running away.  
Suddenly, she got an idea of how to do just that, all she had to do was wait for the right moment.

After their last class of the day, Sam rushed to her locker, with Carly right behind her, just without her knowledge. Just before Sam got to her locker, Carly grabbed Sam from behind and pulled her into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"What the hell?!, yelled a confused Sam ,"Ohh..it's you..Carly.."  
"Sam, we need to talk."  
"I know, I'm sorry about the kiss, it was totally against my will. The robbers made me do it."  
"Sam, listen to me. I'm not mad at you for that anymore. In fact, after it happened, I realized something."  
"Huh? What's that?"  
"That I had to make you mine.", Carly smiled as she caressed Sam's cheek.  
"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?", she asked as her cheeks turned redder and redder with each caress.  
"Oh, absolutely.", she said as she leaned in, meeting Sam's soft lips with her own.

The soft, tender feel of the kiss was strong enough to send electric sparks through both of them. It was just a sweet, gentle kiss, no tongue play as they were still getting used to the feel of the kiss. All too soon, they parted, all too amazed to say words. After a few moments, Carly decided to break the  
silence.

"So, Sam Puckett, will you be mine?"  
"Of course, Carly...so this means we're dating right?"  
"I think this is a better answer", she said as she pecked Sam on the lips. Sam couldn't help but smile at the gesture.  
"I'm glad, now let's get out of here, and maybe back to your place?", asked a now eager Sam.  
"Hahaha sure, whatever you want.", she said as they walked out, hand in hand and back to Carly's apartment.  
"I love you, Sam.", she deeply said.  
"I love you too, Cupcake." she said as they kissed again and proceeded to walk home, hands linked tightly together.

That night was surely an unforgettable night. Neither of them got any sleep, if you know what I mean. Both girls couldn't be happier as they were finally able to live with the one they love more than anyone else.

**Sam's pov...**

"I feel so happy right now, the love of my life feels the same way about me, I don't know what I would do without Carly in my life, I don't think she realizes how much I love her and how much she means to me", she thought as her and Carly were just hanging out at Carly's apartment.

"Hey baby, shall we go for a walk through the park?"  
"Yes, sure but what about if people see us together? We don't have to go public yet."  
"I don't care Sam as long as your by my side then I'm happy."

Both girls grabbed their jackets and headed towards the local park.

Sam and Carly walk through the park with pride holding hands, of course they got looks of other people because they are the stars of icarly.

**Carly's pov.**

"There is nothing that can possibly ruin this amazing outing with my girlfriend.", she thought to herself.

But as the girls approach the swings, she saw a group of guys on the swings with bottles of alcohol, unfortunately one of those guys were Griffin.

"So if it isn't the dykes of Seattle, and Sam I remember our kiss in the shop, it was amazing considering you are a dyke"  
"Shut up griffin! That memory makes me puke, the only reason I did it was because I was held at gunpoint".  
"Griffin, don't call my girlfriend a dyke again and if you are going to,  
come here and say it to my face".  
"You and your girlfriend are dirty dykes".

Carly slaps Griffin around in the face as Griffin's mates laugh at him.

"Do you want another slap? If so, say it again".  
"No I don't. I'm sorry, I never knew you got so damn touchy over Sam".  
"Stay out of mine and Sam's sight and stay in your part of the apartments with your pee wee babies, and soon you will marry a pee wee baby because no girl will want you with the obsession you have, only young girls collect pee wee babies".

As Sam and Carly walk off, Griffin's friends start ripping on him for collecting teddies and getting slapped by a girl.


End file.
